dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
High dragon
} |name= High Dragon |affiliation=Dragons |image=Dragons 2.jpg |px=270px |rank = Elite Boss |class = High Dragon |locations = Mountain Top |appearances=Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening |skills=Flame Breath |variations = Dragonling Drake Dragon High Dragon Archdemon }} High dragons are impregnated female dragons. Living for more than 1,000 years, these terrifying beasts are known to have at least a dozen male drakes guarding their lair. At the end of the Blessed Age, many in Thedas believed that all the dragons had vanished until one went on a rampage. A rampage is when one or more high dragons emerge from their underground lair and destroy everything in their path. They gorge, then lay a clutch. It was this portent that led to the ninth age being named the Dragon Age by the Divine of the Chantry. The dragon's rampage could be seen as far as Ferelden, and the scene of the dragon's rise inspired Loghain Mac Tir to lead his army into victory over the Orlesian army at River Dane. Involvement There are two possible high dragon encounters in Origins (three, if the archdemon counts) and two in Awakening. Please see the relevant quests for details. Strategy }} Abilities Loot from the High Dragon at Mountain Top x2 Trivia * When becoming a Reaver, Kolgrim refers to the high dragon as a "wyvern". Exploits/Bug * If the high dragon is killed as it jumps it is possible for it not to drop anything. The Dragon will appear dead on the floor with the Highlighted name 'High Dragon' but you will be unable to loot it. * It is possible to call the dragon and kill it without taking any damage whatsoever, with any class chosen. Once you enter the Mountain Top area for the first time there will be two other exits, the Gauntlet and the eastern part of the Ruin. head over to the bridge where you go back into the east ruin. Walk straight to the door (fairly close), and tell you party to hold their ground (H key). At the top of the bridge keep trying Kolgrim's Horn until you are still as far from the battlefield as possible. Once the horn is successful (even before you spot the dragon) run back down to your party. If done correctly the dragon will be unable to attack you with anything other than buffet which causes no real threat. Equip bows and arrows or just use a mage and attack for a while. Just don't press H again until the dragon is slain. (Might be outdated, the dragon attack "Fire Spit" (note, not same as flame breath) has no problems reaching to the east ruin entrance) * The dragon AI can leave it permanently stuck in a position just to the right of the bridge from the Caverns, between the bridge and the pool of fluid. If you get it there, it will be unable to move or attack and can be taken down easily. This is a collision bug which might be very difficult to trigger, but it has been observed. * The dragon might get stuck in the gap between the path leading to the east ruin, and the path from where you came. If it is stuck you can circle it, so you are positioned behind it, and it will not be able to attack you, unless you engage it in melee. Category:Creatures Category:Origins creatures Category:Dragons Category:Elite Bosses